Another Potter
by AnimeMaster3
Summary: What would happen if one day Harry recieved a letter from his cousin. H/H later on. Oh and this is my first fic so please r/r
1. The Letter

Another Potter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any one they all belong to J. K. Rowling  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Letter  
  
Harry was serving breakfast when he got the owl that may help him get to know his parents better. When the owl flew in from the open kitchen window on a very hot day on June 1st. Once harry saw the owl he quickly finished serving the food and rushed after the owl that had just flown into the living room.  
  
"Hello little fella," Harry said, "I've never seen you before."  
  
Harry thought the owl looked spectacular a great eagle owl with emerald eyes. The owl lifted his leg for Harry. When Harry took off the letter the owl flew onto the stair railing. Harry secretly wished he could have an owl like that, though he would never mention that to Hagrid, so he just read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know that you would really like to hear stories about your parents from when they were your age. So if you would like to find out just meet me at Hermione's place on Sunday July 1st and I will tell you about your parents. Hermione will pick you up at 12:30.  
  
Signed, Your cousin  
  
P.S. Be ready by 11:45 though.  
  
Harry read the letter over and over having trouble to believe that he had a cousin. So instead of replying to his cousin he replied to Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Do I really have a cousin at your house, and if I do why didn't you tell me about him. You know what you can just answer all my questions when you pick me up on Sunday. See ya then.  
  
Your friend, Harry 


	2. Mic

A.N. sorry that the last chapter for being to so short I'll try to make the other chapters longer than that one was.  
  
Chapter 2: Mic  
  
On Sunday Harry was finished packing by 11:45 so he just sat and waited for Hermione to come and pick him up. When 12o'clock rolled around Harry noticed a cab drive up with Hermione starring at Harry.  
  
"Hey Hermione."  
  
"Hey Harry, well aren't you gonna' get in, your cousin's waiting back at my place."  
  
"Oh well lets not keep him waiting."  
  
To Hermione Harry didn't seem very excited.  
  
"Harry, aren't you excited to finally meet another Potter. I mean don't you want to know about your parents 'cause if I were you I'd want to find out everything I can about my parents." Said Hermione in a worried voice.  
  
"Oh I'm excited all right, its just.well.what would you do if one day out of the blue your cousin that you never knew you had just send you a letter saying that he can tell you things about your parents that you didn't even know." Harry said.  
  
"Well Harry, Dumbledore has been planning this since Cedric died in the fourth year. He's had to contact your cousin, my parents, and me."  
  
"Why did Dumbledore have to contact you Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dumbledore had to make sure that I was up to it in case You- Know- Who had traced your cousin to me then traced me to you."  
  
"Oh, and one more thing before we leave."  
  
"Sure, ask away."  
  
"What is my cousin's name?"  
  
"His name is Mic, short for Michael, he hates being called that name. I don't know why, personally I think Michael's a wonderful name. If there are any other questions you would like ask please ask them after we're at my house."  
  
Once they had gotten to Hermione's place Harry thought that house was an understatement. This wasn't a house this was a mansion. Harry knew that the Granger's were dentists and that they had more than enough money but this was just amazing.  
  
I wouldn't be surprised if they had a pool in the back Harry thought  
  
The first thing Harry saw besides the house was a boy about his age, about 5'2" thought Harry.  
  
"Hermione, who's that leaning against your house?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh him, well Harry he's your cousin Mic."  
  
"My cousin." Harry said astounded.  
  
"Yes Harry, he is your cousin from the U.S.A, and he has been waiting to meet you for about a year now." Said Hermione  
  
"He's been waiting a year to see me! Why hadn't he just send me an owl?"  
  
"I haven't sent you an owl until earlier this week 'cause Dumbledore wouldn't permit me." Said Mic, who while Harry and Hermione were talking walked to them unnoticed.  
  
"Dang Hermione, haven't your parents ever thought of shortening the length of their property, I mean from your house to hear has got to be about three houses side to side long." Mic said grinningly.  
  
"Well my parents did spend a lot of money to buy the house. What am I doing Harry you should listen to the stories about your parents that Mic knows, apparently Mic's father was your dad's 7 year older brother but they were separated when your dad was born Harry." Hermione said in her intelligent voice.  
  
"She's right Harry," Mic said, "and Harry may ask, does Hermione ever get tiered of knowing everything?"  
  
Hermione blushed scarlet red at the question and turned a darker scarlet red at the answer.  
  
"Well Mic," Harry started saying, "Hermione never gets tiered of knowing more than me but she is so smart she can make Einstein look dumb." Harry said laughing.  
  
Once Harry started laughing everyone else started laughing as well.  
  
"Come on Harry lets bring your stuff to your room and Hermione will give you the grand tour." Mic said.  
  
"Yeah, lets go Harry, and it's a whole lot cooler inside than it is out here." Hermione stated.  
  
Hermione was right Harry thought, It is a whole lot cooler in here.  
  
Once they were inside Hermione lead them to the second floor.  
  
"Harry this is your room," Hermione said as she opened the first door on the left that they came to on the second floor, " Mic's room is right across from you and my room is right next to yours." Hermione started to blush at the last part.  
  
"Wow Hermione you really outdid yourself this time." Harry said  
  
He was right too, there was a King Size Bed with emerald green sheets a 36- inch screen t.v, and a book on his bed.  
  
"Seekers Through the Ages, wow Hermione this is excellent thanks." Harry said dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh and before I forget there is a pool in the back in case you guys want to go for a swim later." Hermione said  
  
Harry and Mic looked at each other.  
  
"Sure." They both said in unison.  
  
"Say about 8:00?" Hermione asked  
  
"Okay." Mic said.  
  
"Sure that's fine with me Hermione." Said Harry.  
  
"Great!"  
  
I knew there was a pool Harry thought.  
  
Just then they all turned around and they all saw a bright green flash of light  
  
A.N. well end of chapter 2. I won't update chapter 3 until I get 5 reviews so please r/r 


End file.
